Three Wishes, One Life
by Donkieto
Summary: "Harry Potter laughed when faced with the prospect of three wishes in a dream. Harry Potter fainted when he woke up and discovered that it all came true"-Follow Harry as three simple wishes change his life and many others. Saiyan!Harry. Very little of the Harry Potter universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Just a little bit of boredom mixed with insomnia. Hope somebody enjoys it. A little advice on how to write romance would be welcome because I do have a pairing in mind but unless I spontaneously figure it out it will suck. Any problems let me know. Otherwise, enjoy.**

Harry Potter was having a bad day. His night had been terrible; he had fought a war that had started seventeen years ago all because some drunken old prophet had decided to tap into her powers at the worst possible time and prophesize that the bane of the dark lord would be born in July. But it was okay because it was a private room and only one person was there to witness it…WRONG!

For future reference, anybody who is interviewing a seer put up a silencing ward because you never know what the old crone is going to start saying if she really tries. One such example would be Severus Snape, death eater, headmaster of Hogwarts and overall prick towards all Potters. But he was a good guy in the end so it's ok….please note the sarcasm.

So it's obvious were this story is going, Dark Lord tries to kill his one year old enemy but lo and behold he merely seals his fate. Seventeen years later Harry stood in the great hall of Hogwarts having a cozy chat with Voldemort just before killing him with, wait for it, a disarming charm.

Yes ladies and gentlemen if you wish to defeat a dark lord you must simply wait until everybody you care about is dead the charge in guns blazing all the while praying to that bitch Karma to help you with some bullshit chance of fate that even a drunk ass, gambling addicted, moron wouldn't bet on happening. It should work judging by the body in the entrance hall.

This is where Harry Potter's bad day started. He stood on top of the astronomy tower, not the place where smart people stand, for example the actual astronomy tower, instead it was the actual roof of the tower itself. Most were either in celebration or in mourning but Harry had neither. As much as the Weasley's would love for it to happen he was not there family, he felt no loss for Fred, heartless though it may seem. He felt no reason to celebrate a victory that chance had gotten him. Instead he sat brooding holding three items that are so coveted by the entire wizarding world in one way or another. As he thought of death he thought of the three objects he now held, how could something as simple as a wand, a cloak, and a ring, make him the master of death. What did it mean to be the master of death anyway? Was he immortal? Can he control death itself? He was by no means going to test either but rather waited to see if he didn't age very much in the next fifty years. He looked down at the remains of what was once his home. A true testament to just how strange he was, most were happy to leave Hogwarts for two months, to go see their family again, but Harry just wanted to stay here. Even though he was still looked at differently than others here he had some semblance of normalcy, a trait he had long since given up hope of achieving. All he wanted was a peaceful life, but he knew he would never have it, not even on another planet. Harry sighed before apparating to his room, thankful that the wards hadn't been repaired yet. The dormitory was still empty as it was barely ten. Harry used the peace and quiet to finally gain a night's sleep for the second time in years.

As he slept that night he did not have dreams of death, or family, or simply a black void, he dreamt of a dragon. The dragon had arisen from seven balls that were lying on a table. It resembled an eastern dragon that the muggles dreamed of, the magical worlds dragons were hulking murderous beasts that if somebody managed to tame they were feared because of their power. The dragon had the horns of a stag, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body, long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks. Had harry not literally died merely hours before he would have been intimidated at the sight of the dragon. But when it began to talk, he truly felt helpless in front of the great beast.

"The Kais have seen fit to grant you three wishes as a reward and as an apology for the life you have suffered." the dragon bellowed, "choose wisely for these wishes can change your entire life. These wishes can only be undone by using one of your other wishes." It bellowed. Its voice was as loud as Mrs. Weasley on a bad day and yet its mouth never even twitched.

Harry laughed as he realized what was going on around him, instead of being tortured by memories of war and of death he was now going to be tortured with hope. Three wishes, bah! He had spent his entire childhood hoping for some genie to give him three wishes, or a relative to take him away yet it never came so why should he believe that it was going to now? He knew his life had a chance of being better now that Voldemort was dead but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that some miracle would happen on the very night after. So he settled to just go with the dream and wake up later.

"I wish for my body and magic to be restored to its greatest potential." Harry shouted, unsure of whether the dragon would hear him if he did not.

"As you wish." The dragon's eyes glowed red for a few seconds, reminding Harry of Voldemort briefly before he shrugged it off in time for the dragon's next response. "When you awaken your body will be at the peak of its physical condition. Your magic will be unblocked and its potential restored." Harry briefly wondered what it meant by blocked but remembered that this was just a dream. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the dragon once more. "What is your second wish?"

Just for fun Harry instantly knew what his second wish was. "How about all magical knowledge?"

"Very well." The dragon drawled. Once more its eyes glowed red but unlike last time it didn't say anything else besides its request for a third wish.

"I wish to be able to survive anywhere." He shouted, truly stumped on whatever else to wish for and just wishing for this dream to end.

Once more the dragon's eyes glowed. The balls rose as it began to fade, spinning in the air as they did. "Farewell Harry Potter." The dragon bellowed just as it vanished entirely and the balls scattered leaving harry alone in the dark world of his mindscape.

Harry Potter laughed when faced with the prospect of three wishes in a dream. Harry Potter fainted when he woke up and discovered that it all came true, on top of being healthier than ever before, having a headache as all of the magical knowledge in existence was brutally dumped in his mind, and discovering he no longer really needed to breathe, Harry found out he had a tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever see something you know is impossible to do but you do it anyway? That's exactly what Harry Potter has been doing for the last two years. The morning after the wishes he placed a glamour on his tail and began to live his life to the fullest.

Repairing Hogwarts was the first step. It took a crew of two hundred wizards and witches combined to repair the castle. A crew which Harry was involved in. Once that was done he moved on to Gringotts. Contrary to popular belief the goblins don't really care if you're nice to them, they will walk all over your grave if you piss them off enough and make sure your ghost is around to see it should you take that particular road in the afterlife. It took three fights to get in to the bank alone, one more fight with the teller, and finally a fight with the manager of the bank in order to settle the matters of restitution. After that, with his money secure, his life on track, and everybody safe…..he was bored.

Sitting around Grimmauld place using his rapidly expanding occlumency skills in order to document even a fraction of the knowledge he had obtained was completely and utterly annoying, especially if you do it wrong and accidently set off the screaming banshee in the hallway that he never bothered to get rid of. On the other hand, sitting on top of Mt. Everest having a cosy chat with the long deceased Sirius Black while developing your skills is fantastic. Running along the Great Wall of China (something that had him shocked when he managed to do it with little stopping unless for food) alongside Remus Lupin as they discuss their plans for Teddy wasn't too bad either.

Being a wizard meant that you could probably do more than most with little effort. Being Harry Potter meant you could do pretty much anything. He visited the library of Alexandria just to say he visited the library of Alexandria. He received special permission to enter the Vatican archives where he read to his hearts content (while monitored of course). He had also taken advantage of his last wish to explore many underwater caverns and find treasure, most of which was now in a vault in Gringotts while some decorated his brand new house. Not to mention he had more notches on his wand holster than Hugh Heffner, Sirius Black and James Potter put together, something which he can literally testify thanks to spending liberal amounts of time with each.

Harry didn't just slack off and go on adventures on a daily basis. He trained regularly to perfect what he had learned from his second wish. His body, now at the peak of its physical condition, had grown more and more powerful everyday as he pushed himself to be fitter and stronger than anybody had ever been before. He lifted weights that would have normal men shaking in their boots. He practiced magic that even Albus Dumbledore was shocked at seeing. But best of all, he had discovered a new power.

_It had happened one day with Dumbledore watching him; he was too weak to summon the rest of them as he was trying, and failing, to master the concept of wandless magic which he knew was possible through his studies. But unlike what most believed, you could not achieve it through willpower alone, nor through intense emotions like accidental magic. True wandless magic required a complete calm of the mind and absolute focus. Occlumency was no good here; it was a technique that blocked the mind form all emotions not calmed them. Harry was meditating, reviewing his entire life while trying to come to terms with it all. He never even got past the first three years._

_His frustration, anger, and even sorrow stopped him from achieving what he needed to do making his negative emotions multiply. Energy whipped around him wildly as his face changed because of his emotions. Dumbledore frowned as he watched, the energy surrounding Harry wasn't magic, and it was something else. While he was less than a ghost he was still able to sense the world around him._

_When the energy became too much Dumbledore screamed at Harry, snapping him out of his meditation but not stopping the energy from almost destroying everything around him. Boulders were raised in the air while the ground around him was shaking. Lightning from nowhere curled around him as a white aura surrounded him._

"_It is Ki." A voice said from behind him._

_Harry turned to find a person in a black robe sitting on a rock. The hood of the robe was up but a shadow seemingly covered the face of the man. _

"_What is?" Harry asked calmly. He had long since abandoned the habit of freaking out when something strange happened._

"_The energy that surrounds you. I'm sure you realise that it is not your magical energy." _

"_Yes, I realised it. But what is ki?"_

"_Ki is a tangible energy inside every living being, its major focus being in the centre of the body. By drawing it out, a person is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body." The man explained leaving Harry quite speechless, so there was something he could do that everybody else could do yet none of them had even tried. "Most often times it is used as a form of attack but it can also be used to enhance the body. When a fighter gathers ki, he is able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents."_

"_How do I master it?" Harry asked slowly, if he could use it then it would be yet another power in his arsenal._

"_I will teach you. Prepare yourself." _

_Harry didn't even have time to beg for his mother before a black glove punched him in the face. He was shocked at the fact that he would have to fight hand to hand but eagerly grew excited. Dumbledore watched, forgotten about, as his pupil pushed himself into martial arts in order to learn his powers._

His master, not in the sense that Voldemort was a master but in the sense of a student and his master, had taught him how to control his ki to the point where his entire body became a blur as he flew through into the sky. But his master had long since disappeared ever since the day Harry had beat him in a fight. Before leaving, his master had aught him one thing, wandless magic.

Harry had now mastered wandless magic, meaning he no longer needed to be completely at peace to use his power. But that didn't mean he wasn't at peace. It was nice to no longer care about his emotions. Occlumency held what little he had from exploding into the outside world. But while he may have mastered all methods of focus that did not mean he had mastered the magic itself. Of all the knowledge that had been brutally dumped into his mind he had only learned about one hundredth of it.

But Harry's power came at a cost, while training he had almost abandoned all those he once looked on as friends. Hermione, after spending months trying to discover why her best friend had become so secretive with his life, had given up when she had once spent hours waiting for Harry to even once reply to her questions. But he was so deep in his meditation that he never even noticed her presence. It was only when she was leaving that he had awoken. Her screaming was the last thing he had heard before she dissaparated away. Ron had never even tried, so engrossed in his life that he never even looked for Harry.

Neville and Luna, now know as the Longbottoms, had been more understanding. But they didn't go out of there way to ensure Harry socialised with everybody like most people had done. Instead they considered the times Harry had visited as a blessing.

It had taken Harry two years to learn a hundredth of his power. A year and a half to learn how to control his ki to the point where he was able to develop on his own. It had taken a year and three quarters to master wandless magic.

It had taken one night to ruin his life on earth and begin a new one in space.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I know the story is seeming a bit vague on details but that's because I want it to be like that. Just to answer a few reviews I would like to say that yes the z warriors will be in this as will most of the dragon ball z storyline. It will be different as hell but it will still be there and also to point out that Harry _was_ born a Saiyan, the first wash was for his body to be _restored_ to his greatest potential meaning he was always a Saiyan. **

The wizarding world had seen power. Some fear it; some respect it, but most want it and will do almost anything to get it. Voldemort had split his immortal soul into pieces in order to gain immortality. Dumbledore and Grindewald had destroyed each other's lives in order to gain the allegiance of the elder wand.

But nobody wanted the power that Harry Potter had. What little they knew of it was destructive and dangerous. Uncontrollable by anybody who would dare try. That is why Harry Potter was now in the same courtroom that he had once sat in four years ago on this very day. Sitting in a chair that, unlike last time, bound him completely to the point where he could only move his head. But Harry Potter just sat there, not thrashing like many before him, nor weeping. He just sat there, waiting for something if the determined look in his eye was anything to go by.

The head of the department of magical justice stood from his chair and walked forward to the podium. Each step lowering the volume of the chatting wizengamot as it came forward. When it finally did reach the podium the room was now silent, waiting to see what would happen to the saviour who had turned dark.

"The wizengamot is convened for the trial of Harry James Potter. Let us begin." With that opening line a white glow passed through the chamber, effectively stopping anybody from using magic in case something happened. "Harry Potter, you have chosen to defend yourself rather than seek help in this case. Have you anything to say for yourself before evidence of your guilt is seen."

Harry merely stayed silent. Not even blinking as the wizards began to mutter about his obvious guilt. Any innocent man would protest to this after all wouldn't they?

"Let it be noted that Mr. Potter has remained silent." The chide warlock said. "Bring in the evidence"

A stone basin rose from the ground at these words. An aura walking over to the basin and dropping a silver memory strand from a vial into the basin before walking off back to his station.

"This memory was taken from Mr. Potter during his time of unconsciousness. Let it be known that the user has shown what the ministry defines as a mastery of the skill known as occlumency. We were only able to obtain this memory, nothing more." He waved his hand and the room darkened. "Let the memory commence."

_Harry stood on the field that he had been training on for the last two years waving his wand at the trees shooting spells that caused most of them to be destroyed in various methods. Albus Dumbledore stood beside him watching with a smile on his face as he saw the destruction around him. But when Harry destroyed the last tree in front of him it revealed the moon. _

"_It is a beautiful sight isn't it Harry?" Dumbledore commented as he saw his pupil standing stock still._

_Harry was shaking violently, not removing his eyes from the moon. His body began to grow in size, ripping the clothes from him leaving them in piles on the ground. Hair began to grow on his body while it was still growing; now changing in shape to resemble an ape._

_When the transformation was finished, Harry was gone. In his place was a fifty foot tall ape with glowing red eyes. The ape roared to the sky before charging off into the forest. It reached Hogsmeade in a matter of minutes destroying everything that tried to stop it in its path. It tore roofs off buildings as it rampaged through the town it blew up through the shreaking shack with a ki blast from its mouth before stalking to the castle._

_It never got passed the gates though as the aurors appeared and started to fire spells at it. They merely bounced away from the ape's fur but that did not mean that it wasn't angered by those who dared to attack it. _

_It shot ki blasts at its foes. Destroying them instantly before they even had the chance to raise a shield leaving a crater in their place, reinforcements came soon after taking their place. By the time that the aurors were all dead, the moon had set leaving Harry Potter naked in its place. _

The memory ended there. The wizards were in shock at the massacre they just witnessed. Many had tears in their eyes after witnessing the monster ending the lives of hundreds if not thousands. The only thing they had to be thankful for was that it was in the summer and the school was empty.

"The court will now vote on whether or not Harry Potter has been proven guilty. All those in favour of conviction?" He asked. All members of the court raised their hand after seeing what had happened. "All those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

When nobody raised their hand Harry shook his head. This simple act drawing the attention of the entire courtroom in its process.

"So what now? Do I go to Azkaban or do I get the kiss?" He asked rhetorically with a smile on his face. "I have an idea, how about neither?"

"That is the decision of the court Mr. Potter."

"Not anymore."

Harry snapped the chains that held his wrists before doing the same to the ones that held his ankles. Standing up, he noticed the shocked faces of those around him.

"Your own wards will be your undoing. I am sorry for the deaths that I caused but I did not intentionally cause them. I refuse to be tried for something that was out of my control and as such I am escaping." Harry explained as he walked to the auror and knocked him out before taking his equipment. The necklace which was a trunk with all of his supplies was soon tied around his neck before he blew a hole in the roof with a ki blast. Many were now very afraid as they thought that Harry had overpowered the magical repressing wards. "I guess this is goodbye." He said, more to himself than anybody else, before flying through the hole and through the man levels of the ministry.

Once in the free air Harry made the split second decision before he kept flying upwards, passed the clouds, and into the atmosphere that he clothes only survived because of their magical protections and into space.

It was beautiful. Those were the only words that could describe the great and endless scene Harry saw before him. The stars shined brighter than any human has ever seen before as Harry flew passed them all. He kept flying though. Not that he needed to stop and admire the scenery considering that it never ends. But because he needed to get as far as possible away from the planet that he had spent the last nineteen years on. Turning the ring on his finger three times he was soon joined by Albus and Sirius.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad did I just mess up?" He asked rhetorically as the hovered beside him while he flew fast.

"More than the usual seven but not an entire ten I would say" Dumbledore answered even though it was rhetorical. "They were going to give you the kiss even though you had no idea what you were doing."

"I still don't. Something caused that transformation but I have no idea what."

"Harry I think it was the moon." Sirius said.

"But that's impossible surely I must have looked at the moon at least once over two years."

"No, you've never had the chance. You've either been asleep before it was out or you were too busy to even notice." Dumbledore explained. "I would dare say you get control of this form quickly lest it happen again. This time on another planet that has beings capable of killing you for it."

Harry kept flying. Not paying attention to those around him because of the asteroid field he had entered. He easily destroyed them before they even got close but it required concentration.

"Where should I go?" He asked as he destroyed another asteroid.

"Harry." It wasn't Dumbledore or Sirius who answered. Instead it was his father. When he appeared Harry didn't know but he didn't wonder either. "Go that way." He pointed in a direction to his side "there is somebody there who will need your help. If you can get there in time then you might be able to save her.

Harry turned in that direction before gathering his ki to increase his speed as he flew off into the endless void. It wasn't the first time his father had requested he help somebody and he wasn't going to doubt him this time.

The shades vanished so that Harry could fly easier. The master of death would need all of his power and concentration to get to where he needed to go and whether they wanted to help or not they had no choice but to return to the realm of death.


	4. Chapter 4

He flew faster than he ever had before for as long as he could. Occasionally stopping at a planet that either had life or food so that he could eat and gain some of his energy that he had lost back. But even then it wasn't always for long as his father's urging forced him to continue on his journey to whatever planet it was that he was sending him to. With nothing but a tempus charm as his form of telling time Harry lost all sense of the word. Days became weeks in his mind while years ceased to exist.

But eventually he did indeed manage to reach the planet he was ordered to go to. With most of his power still waiting to be used, Harry landed softly on the cold icy surface of the planet and listened carefully as sounds of a fierce battle could be heard far away from him. Shaking his head he stretched out his senses and felt the immense power of only two beings of great power were fighting, laying waste to the planet as they did so but even then it looked like the very planet itself wanted to give it's power to one of the fighters. But the fighter was restraining it from doing so. Harry shook his head and flew once more, this time towards the battle.

The planet shook but he was unaffected in the skies. As he neared the fight he heard screaming. It was female, but Harry paid no attention to that because the female as he broke the sound barrier in order to get there faster. But the screaming only increased as he got closer making him almost go back home. He had heard the screaming of the cruciatus curse but this, this was the scream of a woman who had been robbed of everything.

When he finally reached the sight of the battlefield Harry saw nothing yet he heard everything. Awed that these beings were moving greater than the eye could see he stretched out his senses once more to see if he could even gain a small amount of perception as to their exact location.

But they stopped. And Harry knew why. The woman had fallen unconscious while what appeared to be a pink childlike monster was holding her by the neck. He was laughing at the fact that he had won. His red eyes that reminded Harry of Voldemort so much were dancing maliciously in the sunlight.

Enraged, Harry charged forward at great speed and tackled the monster head on knocking both of them to the ground in the process. The woman fell but Harry knew that the fall would be the least of her worries if they both lived past this day. The monster growled at its fun being interrupted before throwing Harry into the air and fading out of sight…...

Only to rematerialize behind Harry and knock him straight back into the ground and create a crater for him to stop in.

Harry staggered to his feet just as the fiend landed softly beside him. His head cocked to the side as if wondering just what way to kill him. The red eyes narrowed at him like an animal before charging at its prey. Harry wasn't stupid enough to give it a moment to decide. Instead he raised his hands letting a beam of red light fire out of them and impacts the beast making him stagger and his eyes widen a small fraction. But he did not retaliate, instead he stepped back as a green alien about that only reached his knees appeared out of nowhere. Harry supposed he'd have to stop referring to people as aliens. Especially since he was the alien now.

"You wield magic?" The man asked him in shock. How rare was magic out in space? Harry thought to himself while nodding in reply to the question. "Then you should join us. We can learn from each other." The man was speaking to him as if he was a chilled and Harry didn't like that. Flexing his muscles he dropped the restraints on his magic and let loose his aura.

Unlike an aura of ki, which is your body's natural energy capable of affecting the physical world due to the power that radiates from the user when increasing the concentration of it inside their body, an aura of magic isn't physical but extremely overwhelming on a mind unprepared for it and can leave them delirious for weeks if not months due to the fact that while its not a physical manifestation, it belongs in the realm of the mind only hence why it takes an extreme amount of power to generate one in the first place. Dumbledore could do it, Voldemort could do it, and Mad-eye was able to do it if he tried hard enough. Beyond that Harry knew nobody who could do the same.

But while this man wasn't prepared for such a mental assault, he had no problem adjusting to it so that he no longer held the look of awe on his face but no a sneer of anger as he realised what this meant.

"You do not wish to join me then. Very well." He turned to the monster. "Buu, kill them both."

The monster known as Buu, clearly not a man of many words, smiled maliciously and flew at Harry who just smirked and disappeared from sight. He reappeared next to the fallen woman before he disappeared again. He knew he didn't have the power to defeat this person. His ki was so great that it gave him a natural resistance to his magic and while he was decent at martial arts, the fact that he was awed by the power of the two fighters, one of which now lay unconscious in his arms as he hid in a cave far away from the beast, automatically told him that he was nowhere near as strong as he needed to be to fight.

Looking at the woman in his arms, he set her down so he could begin to think of how to heal her. She was on the brink of death and Harry had no experience whatsoever in healing besides a few scrapes and bruises. There was no way he would risk galactic apparition no matter how much power he had. So he was stranded, with no way to heal her.

But then he thought of something, an epiphany of sorts. The planet wanted to lend its power to her during the fight and, after stretching his senses, Harry knew that it still wanted to help. Acting quickly, Harry released all of his magic, ki, and even his life force towards the woman with the sole intention of healing her. Praying to whatever higher power that existed that it would work, and that his sole will would suffice.

His magic answered his call, and with the help of the planet beneath him, crystal began to grow around and over her body, covering her from head to toe and pulsating with light as it did so. When it stopped growing around her Harry dropped to his knees in exhaustion, his worries gone now that he knew something was being done with the now crystallized woman in front of her. But when the crystal started growing around him he began to worry. Too exhausted to fight anymore all he could do was yell.

Harry's expression would be trapped like that for over five million years. His mind, still conscious, would review the magic he received on his second wish until he memorized it. He would then wake up feeling weaker than ever as his entire power source was drained in order to fuel the healing process. But he would wake up with the Supreme Kai of the west next to him, starting his great life and his true destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Five million years is a time that for most is unfathomable. Many seers were forced into trances the minute Harry Potter was locked away, some making prophecies of death, others of life, some just to tell the world that there hero was gone and he would never be going back. Some cried, many just moved on with their lives. Eventually Harry Potter, like many before him, became a myth of legend.

But as one bushy haired twelve year old argued, all legends have some base of fact. The fact in this legend was that Harry Potter exists.

Many light-years away from the planet Earth, where the legend was most popular, on a planet where the name was not known to many but to some it was called Sest, was where the legend all started, not that anybody knew that. It was a frozen wasteland home to none but the most extreme travellers. But in a cave that had long since caved in, was a crystalline form that was literally pulsing with power. None had discovered this crystal structure in five million years and nobody would. Because exactly five million years after it was formed, the crystal exploded outwards in one final pulse of power leaving to beings, one completely exhausted while another appeared to be waking up after a very long nap.

She stood for the first time in five million years. Her body completely healed but her clothes the opposite of her picture of health. But in a flash of light this was all soon fixed leaving her looking as if she hadn't fought any battles at all. She tried to observe the cave they were in but the darkness quickly put a stop to that. To afraid to let her aura shine in case it caused the cave to completely crumble on her.

But her thoughts of her being alone were completely ruined when she heard a groan behind her.

Harry was tired. More so than he had ever been in his entire life, but while he had no energy left in his body whatsoever he was unable to gather the strength to recuperate it. Looking to his left he saw the reason for his current state of exhaustion standing right in front of him with a questioning expression on her face.

"I know you." She said. Her voice was serious, something that didn't suit the childlike face she had.

"Well we did just spend the last five million years together so I would hope so." He retorted cheekily. His efforts of gathering energy were tiring. He knew he had to stop or else he would tap into his life force but he had to try and gain some energy in case something happened.

"You won't gain any energy, especially on this planet. But I believe this is yours, partially at least." The last part was said mostly to herself but Harry could hear her very clearly in the quiet of the cave. She raised her hand and Harry could see the energy gathering on the palm before launching itself at him. It entered his body and slowly made its way to the centre of his chest where it began to fill up slowly. The beam continued until he felt a portion of his energy return, it was enough for him to stand and shrug off the signs of fatigue he was wearing but it wasn't enough for him to use his powers. Also the energy wasn't completely his own but he could feel his essence inside it.

"Thank you." He muttered as he stood from the ground. He waved his hand and light began to seep into the cave from the very corners. Soon enough they were in a well lit cave giving each other a good look at each other for the first time. "How do you know me? You were unconscious the whole time." He asked her, his voice weak even though he had all of his power.

"You are the one that the Kais sent the dragon to, aren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"They had to come to me for permission. Well, us, but I suppose I'm the only one left now considering I can't sense their energy."

Stumped, Harry had no idea what she was talking about, the kais obviously had power if they could command a dragon to come and grant him three wishes but why would they have to go and ask for somebody's permission to do so. How could a god have a higher power? He asked so.

"There are five Kais in the universe. Four of them are given the job of controlling a particular quadrant of the universe, and overseeing Guardians on each planet of their quadrant. They are called the North Kai, the West Kai, the South Kai, and the East Kai. The fifth one is a Grand Kai who oversees them all. Above the Kais there are Supreme Kais who rule over the entire universe, with a Grand Supreme Kai overseeing them. While the lower Kais watch over the living world, the Supreme Kais watch over both the Other World and the living world. I am the Supreme Kai of the west, or I suppose I'm the grand Supreme Kai now considering that the others are dead." The now identified Supreme Kai of the west, explained while Harry lit a fire between the two to deal with the cold.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked as he rubbed his hands near the fire. He was silently gathering his energy so he could blow a hole in the cave but in his weakened state it would take time.

The Supreme Kai of the west sighed while also rubbing her hands by the fire. "Majin Buu is, or was I suppose, a monster created by the evil wizard Bibidi so that he could rule the universe by using Buu's awesome power. The first step to do this would be to destroy all of the Kai's, starting with us. I challenged him here, away from our planet, in the hopes that I could defeat him but as you no doubt saw, it was a futile attempt and where it not for you I would be dead by now."

Harry stood while shaking his head. The energy that he had been gathering shown in his hands as he rose them to the wall in front of them. With a yell the energy blasted forward out of his hands and connected to the wall before exploding violently. Rocks scattered everywhere, some even impacting with the two but it did no harm. When the dust cleared there was an opening in the cave for the first time in centuries.

"We need to get off this planet." Harry said, irritated at the cold. The wasteland before hadn't changed since they were locked up. Granted since he was conscious for the entire time he had a lot of thoughts to go through before he could actually remember any of it.

"I can do that." The Supreme Kai, whose name was beginning to get annoying, answered. "Is there anywhere yin particular you would like to go?"

"Earth?" Harry replied cautiously, while at first he never wanted to go back to the miserable rock that tried to ruin his life, he now needed to go somewhere where he could be at least familiar.

"Hmmm, that's the north quadrant. It will take a lot of energy but I should be able to do it in no time."

She grabbed his arm and Harry could feel the energy gathering around him, the next thing he knew they were on ground that wasn't freezing cold. Looking around him he saw that he recognized nothing but he could feel the same energy of the planet that he had once lived on.

He was home, but yet at the same time he wasn't. Harry Potter realized that this wasn't the same Earth he remembered. Harry Potter had entered the Earth that was now also known as the Dragon World.

**Yes, I know it's a filler, and I also know that its probably not what you were looking for but I can't exactly dump him on earth again and make them wait for something exciting to happen now can I? In all of my stories I will try to give the whole package, action, mystery, drama, comedy, and romance. Write the list down and let me know how I'm getting on will you? **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Yes yes I'm back from the dead with a chapter fresh from the oven. It's a little rushed and rough around the edges but it was all I could think of and I really wanted to get you guys a chapter. Enjoy and see you soon.**

For two years Harry has lived on Earth with Serena. The Supreme Kai of the west having giving him a name to call her for the sake of his lungs. He wasn't sure what they should do and he knew Serena had no idea either. So they found shelter one night which soon turned into a home that neither of them felt inclined to leave. Harry trained relentlessly without the aid of the supreme Kai stating that he wanted to become stronger on his own like has done for his entire life. But that didn't stop her from watching him every day as he did nothing but fight air and meditate.

The two were hardly friends; they barely even talked to each other unless they had to. Neither tried to change that for very different reasons. Harry, because he had no idea how to even approach the subject, and because he wasn't sure if he could have a friendship after being brutally ripped out of his last. But he was civil. Serena on the other hand had lost everything to a monster that she didn't know the fate of, she was afraid to make friends.

But it all came to an end. Not in the most dramatic of ways but nevertheless it ended. Harry was training as usual with Serena watching as usual when he felt a power level increase dramatically. Looking to the source of the power as if he could see it from the mountains they lived on he shook his head before flying down to the supreme Kai who was also looking towards it.

"Shall we go?" Serena looked startled, this was the first time that Harry had spoken to her in days. Nevertheless she answered.

"We may as well check it out. It's most likely nothing though." Harry nodded.

"Yes but better safe then sorry."

Serena held out her hand which Harry grabbed, in the blink of an eye and a flash of light they vanished from the mountains only to appear in the middle of a crowd, which was cheering.

Quickly making their way to the front of the crowd the two managed to see what the fuss was all about. A martial arts tournament was taking place and the fight was truly a spectacle to witness. Looking at the board Harry saw that this was the finals match and that the two fighting were currently a man named Goku, and a green alien named Junior. From the looks of the opponents, the match had just started.

They were playing with each other. Sparing as they traded weak blows to each other to get a feel for their fighting styles, neither showing any inclination of actually starting the fight.

At least until Junior threw an energy ball at the stands with the intention of blowing it all to smithereens. Goku was going to intercept it but Harry was faster. With glowing green eyes he was already chanting quietly.

"_protegat nos a periculo hac pugna" _

His magic had long since merged with his Ki giving him stronger Ki attacks and also stronger spells. The downside being that if he was magically exhausted, he would also be physically exhausted and vice versa. His magic was stronger than average but he was still human, half of the knowledge he had gained from the immortal dragon was in fact quite useless as the power drain would either knock him unconscious or kill him. This on the other hand was neither of those; it was a simple ward that would protect the inhabitants of the stadium from the fight. The only downside is that it was a tied ward meaning it would drain him every time it was needed.

Junior was furious when he saw his attack simply fizzle out of sight while Goku was just plain confused. But, using the advantage of Junior's distraction he charged forward and began the fight in earnest.

To many in the stands it was a sight that caused awe and shock to appear on their faces. But to Harry he was simply watching as the two fighters who were a little weaker than himself and a lot weaker than Serena fight amongst themselves.

Junior suddenly began to grow until he was roughly four times his size. But this did nothing to deter Goku who simply kept fighting. After being thrown and taunted by Goku, Junior began to grow even further, to the size of a large building; but shockingly Goku just fought more and then jumped into Junior's mouth and come back holding a bottle which contained a man who resembled Junior.

The fight began again. Each fighter more relentless now that it appeared that they could fight in earnest without any interruptions whatsoever. The ground began to shake slightly for a short time as their powers reached their peaks but it was finally over when Goku knocked Piccolo out of the ring.

Harry left the stands in a flash of white light leaving Serena on her own for a short time. He reappeared next to the broken and battered form of Goku much to the shock of the crowd. While rejoicing at the lack of statue of secrecy Harry examined the crippled fighters with a critical eye.

"Who shall I heal first?" He asked jovially with a clap of his hands. "Actually screw it I've been waiting to try this for a hundred years." Raising his hands in the air, energy gathered in his hands and glowed a brilliant shade of blue rather than the usual golden colour his energy normally shone. He aimed one hand at each of them and watched as a continuous stream of the energy linked the two of them to him.

While it wasn't instantaneous, eventually they were healed until they were good as new while Harry was sweating from the concentration and power required healing them. It seemed their bodies have a natural resistance to his energy infused magic even if it was only to heal them. That coupled with their extensive injuries left him drained.

The audience could only watched stunned at the impressive feat before them while Goku's friends quickly came running to see if he was indeed as okay as he appeared to be. The man who was in the bottle on the other hand went straight to Junior.

"Not even a thank you!" He muttered indignantly as he made his way over to Goku.

Goku stopped his celebrating and turned to Harry as he approached.

"Hi I'm Goku!" he greeted excitedly "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

Harry smiled at the innocence before replying "My name is Harry." He shook hands with the martial arts champion "Congratulations on your win, I hope we get the chance to fight some day." With that said he vanished, raising his power level just slightly so Goku would know who to look for.

Grabbing Serena he vanished again only to reappear at their house only to vanish again. He reappeared in front of her a minute later with a bag in his hands.

"It's time we ended the silence. But first I want to know something."

"What?"

"What happened to my kind."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well I think it's time I returned to Fanfiction. I've rather missed the joys of writing it rather than reading it. To celebrate my return I have a new chapter for this and a new story. Red VS Blue and Harry Potter crossover just in case anybody was wondering. Purely experimental and for the sake of my boredom. Now, as for the why I have not been on Fanfiction, the fact that it is now near the end of the school year meaning exams has driven Fanfiction so far into the back of my mind I forgot I even HAD an account normally exams wouldn't have such an effect but the fact that I'm failing half of my subjects doesn't help me either. But I'm back now and I hope to stay that way. Sorry for my ramblings but I thought you deserved the entire explanation. Enjoy the chapter ladies and gentlemen. See you soon.**

Serena was shocked. Yes she knew of Harry's magic but never once had he mentioned more of them existing. The fact that there was more than him on this planet and that they somehow settled into a community shocked her even more. Magic was rare in the universe. Only about ten people per planet could wield the power that cam with it and to find a planet with more was very unlikely. Namek and planets like it was the exception but an unlikely one at best. The dragon world had shown no signs of having such a place, not that she had checked personally but the North Kai and his superior should have known. While she was rambling in her mind Harry was still talking.

"It's likely they're extinct." He commented with a grimace. "I can't sense them anywhere but it's also possible that magic has changed, maybe it's so different I don't know what I'm looking for." There was a small hope in his eyes as he spoke but his tone had not changed from the gloomy one he had started with.

"How will you find out?" Serena asked simply to keep on track. Harry had a nasty habit of saying the beginning of his plan and then disappearing to do the rest of it right before her eyes.

Instead of answering, which Serena knew he wouldn't, Harry raised his hand and turned a ring on his finger three times. When he had done so four ghostly figures appeared shocking Serena so much she jumped into the air and stayed there. While used to seeing the dead, having watched them all for quite some time, she was more used to seeing them in otherworld and not here on earth. The fact that they weren't corporal and appeared out of nowhere didn't help matters either.

Once again though, Harry was still talking. "Can you show me to the ward stone of Hogwarts?" He asked quietly

Dumbledore nodded while the other three disappeared back to the realm of the dead. Together they made their way out the door with Serena following them and into the air.

"So Harry, have you anything to say about your little adventure?" Dumbledore asked him as they flew towards more mountains.

"In my defence, I didn't know I would be trapped too." Harry explained with a sigh. "I thought it would seal her and save her and I'd be on my way back to merry old England before I knew it."

"Alas my dear boy that would have been a bad idea. After you left you were made public enemy number one again for the next ten years. You were only then taken off of that rank because of somebody else committing a crime worse than yours." Dumbledore had sad eyes as he explained this. "I'm sorry my boy but being trapped was truly the best thing for you."

They flew in silence as Harry processed this. Eventually coming to the ward stone, or rather and empty field where the ward stone should be. Many farmers were shocked that two people flew to their field (Dumbledore being a ghost, unseen to muggles) but quickly went back to work and ignored the two. Harry nodded to Dumbledore before sending him back to otherworld leaving the two of them truly alone.

"Why did you send him away?" Serena asked shocked as Harry raised his hand without turning to her.

"Because having him here is a drain on my emotions and my power, not so much the latter though."

"But you could need him."

"No. I don't."

As he said this, ground near them began to shake and crumble under the force that Harry was pushing into it. Slowly the earth began to turn and part revealing a cave just at his feet. Fire danced in Harry's hand as he walked into the cave followed quickly by Serena. Neither of the two of them paying any mind when the entrance sealed itself back up.

"So tell me about yourself." Harry said over the occasional drip of water. His voice echoed through the cave.

"What?" Serena replied. Too shocked that he talked to her of his own volition never mind the request.

"Well I'm kind of stuck with you aren't I? So I may as well get to know you." Even with his back to her she knew he was smirking. Narrowing her eyes she pulled his tail lightly, knowing what it would do to him.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't. He fell over from the sudden lack of energy and Serena, who thought he would know about it walked right into him and fell on top of him.

"Well now, looks like that backfired." Harry said while laughing at the blushing Kai. "Although I can't really complain about the results except for…." Without warning they were flipped over and he was straddling her. "There now I'm on top."

Before she could say or do anything Harry had already gotten up. The fire was back in his hands and the smile was gone as he sped down the cave at a fast pace. He arrived to a wider area in a cave already lit by torches making the fire in his hands useless.

"This is the ward stone of Hogwarts." He said to the now arriving Serena pointing to the crystal in the centre of the room. "It powered the wards of the school for over a thousand years and even now it survives in its dormant state."

"So, how is something that protected the school supposed to tell us what happened?" Serena asked curiously.

Harry couldn't blame her for her curiosity. He himself didn't know if this was going to work but he supposed it was worth a try. Having the knowledge of all of these wards placed in his head gave him a rough idea of how the founders manipulated the wards and if guessed right, a trait he seemed to inherit from Dumbledore, then this would show him exactly what he needed to know.

He raised his hand towards the stone and turned to Serena. "You may want to get out of here. There's a fifty fifty chance of this working and you don't want to know what might happen if the other fifty is the result." His hand began to spark with electricity that reached half way towards the stone before going back to his hand.

"I'll stay. Somebody will have to look after you and besides." Here she smirked, knowing just how to push his buttons based on race alone. "Nothing you can do will hurt me."

Something primal in the back of Harry's mind growled at her dismissal for his power. But he blocked it in an instant. However the half second look of anger on his face was enough for the Kai's grin to widen.

The power danced from his hand to the ward stone. The resulting shockwave made Serena stumble but nothing more while Harry was forced to his knees as ancient powers where awoken once more. He would not see the worried face on Serena as he fell unconscious. Nor would he see that the glowing stone in front of him was signalling that his plan had worked.


End file.
